Ash's Family
by Shattered Katana
Summary: Wrote it for my friend's site but I'll post it here too. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and never will. I can care less.  
  
Ash's Family  
  
Ash had just won the badges for the Indigo League again so he could compete one more time for Indigo League Champion. A few months ago, Ash had just beaten his rival, Gary Oak in the Jhoto league competition. Now he, Misty, Brock, Togepy, and Pikachu were traveling to Indigo Plateau. Unknowing to them, a pair of chocolate brown eyes looked at the group in the distance.  
  
"I hope I win this time in the Indigo League," Ash said. He had made his team out of his Indigo pokemon. Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Kingler made up his team.  
  
"I'm sure you will Ash," Brock encouraged. "And I'm sure I'll meet a pretty girl." Brock started going off into his dreamy, red-faced, 'when I see a pretty girl face'.  
  
"Stop dreaming and start walking!" Misty took her mallet out of nowhere and knocked Brock out.  
  
"Uh, Misty," Ash began a bit nervously. "Knocking him out will slow us down a lot more than if he walked real slowly."  
  
"This is all your fault Ash!"  
  
"How's this my fault? You're the one with the mallet."  
  
"You never should have said anything that made him encourage you!"  
  
Pikachu started getting angry at the two. "PIKACHUUUUUU!" He gave the two teens a thundershock.  
  
The mysterious man that owned the pair of brown eyes finally decided to reveal himself. "Ash Ketchum I presume?" His voice didn't care any emotions at all.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum, what do you want?" He looked at the man before him. He wore a black cloak and had his hood up so nobody saw his face. He also wore black pants and probably a black shirt that Ash couldn't confirm if the man had.  
  
"I want a pokemon battle."  
  
"What's happening?" Brock had just woken up from unconsciousness with a hangover-like headache.  
  
"Ash and that stranger are having a pokemon battle," Misty explained.  
  
"Let's make this a one-on-one pokemon battle, Ash!" the stranger called out.  
  
Suddenly a black mist appeared.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," a female voice called out.  
  
"And make that double." This time it was a male voice.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within this nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket..."  
  
"Team Rocket!" The stranger called out in anger!  
  
"Don't interupt our motto you twerp!" Jessie called out.  
  
"Twerp eh?" The man was now quivering in anger. "I hate Team Rocket and any thieves, Firebolt go!" Firebolt was the name of his pikachu, who was pretty much next to him the whole time, was slightly redish in color. He also had arms and legs that were a bit longer than a normal Pikachu's.  
  
"Arbok, Lickitung, go!" Jessie yelled out.  
  
"Weezing, Victreebel go!" James called out, and as usual, Victreebel clamped onto James's head. "Get off me Victreebel!" James called out and pried the pokemon off his head.  
  
"Pikachu go!" Ash called out.  
  
"No, Ash let me handle it alone," the stranger said.  
  
Ash thought for a moment and let the stranger do as he pleased.  
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting!," Jessie said. The Pikachu just stood his ground and took the pins without feeling anything. Lickitung, Lick that Pikachu!" The tan pikachu took the lick without getting paralized.  
  
"My turn, Victreebel, Razor Leaf!" The pikachu once again took no damage. "what's going on here? Weezing, Tackle attack!" As Weezing went in for a tackle, the pikachu grabbed weezing, and in a jujitsu move, threw the pokemon away.  
  
"That pikachu is much stronger than the other twerp's pikachu, let's catch it," Meowth said.  
  
"Good idea Meowth," Jessie said. "Master Ball, go!" The pikachu was hit by the ultimate pokeball. As it was shaking the ball began getting cracks in it. "What's happening?" She screamed as the pokeball blew up.  
  
"Firebolt, GigaBolt!"  
  
When the attack hit, they heard, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
"How did your pikachu take those attacks Sir?" Ash asked.  
  
"I trained him for years, so that no pokemon would be able to hurt him with special attacks, not even psychic. Now how 'bout that battle?"  
  
"Ash, you might want to rethink this," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah, your pokemon can get really hurt," Brock pointed out.  
  
Ash thought for a few seconds, "I still accept your challenge. I choose Pikachu."  
  
"Ash are you sure?" Misty asked in an unsure tone.  
  
"Pikachu has the best resistence against electricity in my whole team, he also has a good amount of physical attacks."  
  
"Wow, it looks like Ash might now what he's doing," Brock said impressed.  
  
"You know what Pokemon I'm using," the black-cloaked stranger said.  
  
Brock walked to the middle of the field. "This is a one-on-one pokemon battle. Both challengers aare using Pikachu. No time limit. Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Pikachu go!"  
  
"Firebolt, quickly use a quick attack!"  
  
"Pikachu, agility, try and dodge!"  
  
"Good move, but not goo enough." The man watched the yellow Pikachu dodge the quick attack. "Firebolt, use some karate combinations."  
  
Firebolt started with two jabs, then did a rounndhouse and an axe kick. Pikachu managed to dodge all of them except the roundhouse.  
  
"Pikachu, try your own quick attack, then use a swift attack!" Pikachu hit Firebolt with a glancing blow with the quick attack but scored a solid hit on the swift.  
  
"Combine some of the speed energy from agility into your swift attack, Firebolt, Agile Swift!"  
  
The stars that were fired out were two times the normal speed and all of them hit.  
  
"Chaaaa!" Pikachu cried out in pain.  
  
"Pikachu! Try to do that yourself! Pikachu tried very successfully at duplicating the move. Firebolt was hit hard, but didn't show any pain.  
  
"Thunder Tail! Then do a MegaBolt!"  
  
Firebolt slapped pikachu with his tail, which was now flooded by electricity. The MegaBolt that was used after looked about to hit, but Pikachu remembered his battle with Dragonite and sprang up into the air.  
  
"Good move!"  
  
"Pikachu, Leer!"  
  
"Firebolt, go ahead and use a GigaBolt!"  
  
Firebolt wasn't affected by the leer attack and used his powerful GigaBolt. This time Pikachu remembered his battle with Serge's Raichu and used his tail as a ground. The attack had no effect.  
  
"Very nice Ash! Firebolt use another Karate combination. Number 10!"  
  
"Pika!" The pikachu used a jab and then a cross. He quickly followed up with a crescent kick, a side kick, and a roundhouse. Firebolt finished the combination off with an axe kick to the skull, knocking it out like Janette's Bellsprout had."  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"The battle is over!" Brock announced. "The stranger who we don't know the identity of wins!"  
  
"Firebolt is really strong Sir."  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu has some nice defensive tactics. Now aren't you guys curious by my identity?" He recieved nods from Ash, Misty, and Brock. "Alright." The stranger took off his hood...  
  
...to reveal a face that looked a lot like Ash's except it had a long scar running from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin.  
  
"What the heck? One Ash is enough, but two?" Misty asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm hurt youo don't recognize me," the stranger said with mock hurt in his voice. "I mean you are my younger brother."  
  
Ash's, Misty's, and somehow, Brock's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Hey, your eyes are black Brock!" Ash redirected his attention toward the man who claimed to be his brother. "Wait a second, Ken?"  
  
"No, I'm the God of Death who has come to kill you," Ken said sarcastically. "Long time no see, Ash."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Misty said.  
  
"Brock, Misty, Pikachu meet my brother, Ken Ketchum."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Brock put his hand out and Ken shook it.  
  
"And you must be the fourth sensational sister. Though I'm not making a comment about your looks."  
  
"I'll just take that as an insult!" Misty whipped out her mallet again and tried to bash Ken's skull in.  
  
"It's not much use to try and injure me with a blunt weapon, I took karate a lot before my journey and I have good reflexes," Ken said and pushed away the mallet that he had just caught in his hands.  
  
"Remind me to have you stand in front or behind me whenever I'm flirting with girls, whichever direction Misty is from me."  
  
"Explain," Ken said to Misty and Ash.  
  
"Well, each time he gets near a pretty girl, he seems to go all red and starts babbling as well as get a bit dizzy," Ash said.  
  
"And if I recall, he did that around your mother as well," Misty added.  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed. "I hate people who flirt too much, especially with my mother even if it is indirectly." Cory gave a strong punch to Brock's skull, knocking the boy out once again.  
  
"I have help now!" Misty said.  
  
"Now as for the Pokemon league, Ash. If you get to the first place this time and then beat the Elite Four and become the Pokemon League Master and Champion, I'll be able to tell you something. I'll wait for you at the final battle field after you get there. Bye." Ken called out an Alakazam and teleported away.  
  
"Your brother is mysterious," Misty said.  
  
"Pika, Pikapi," Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Maybe, but hey, I'm glad to see him again!"  
  
Ash reaches the Indigo Plateau and this time gets through to Lance, the leader of the Elite Four. He beats the first 5 pokemon and now he once again has to have Pikachu battle a Dragonite.  
  
"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!" Lance called out.  
  
"Pikachu, remember the Orange League Dragonite!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu sprang up again on his tail and once again landed on a Dragonite's head.  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder!"  
  
"PPPIIIIIKKKKAAAACCCHHHHUUUUU!" Pikachu let out the most powerful thunder attack he could manage on the tired Dragonite and the dragon pokemon fell.  
  
"Congratulations Ash," Ken said from behind.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"I well tell you what I need to tell you now. You see that man across from here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's Lance."  
  
"Yes, Lance Ketchum!"  
  
"What?" The boy saw his father nod in agreement with his brother.  
  
"This is the first time our family has been together in a long time," said a crying Diane Ketchum.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said and went to talk with his father, whom he had never met before.  
  
The End  
  
Notes: I'm terrible at writing Pokemon stories. I wrote one for my friend's site, there. 


End file.
